Familienleben in Bruchtal
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Als Thorin & CO. auf Anraten Gandalfs nach Bruchtal kommen, haben sie sicher erwartet, dass es dort etwas seriöser zugeht. Sie haben jedoch nicht damit gerechnet, dass ein kleiner Menschenjunge dieser Tage das Letzte Heimelige Haus unsicher macht und sich auch Elbenfürsten gegenseitig auf der Nase herumtanzen. Irgendwie entspricht das nicht dem Bild, dass sie von Elrond haben ...


**Familienleben in Bruchtal**

Mittsommer kam näher und wie jedes Jahr wurde eine kleine Feier vorbereitet. Nichts, dass sich mit Gondolin vergleichen lassen würde, aber dennoch eine Feier und das war mehr, als Glorfindel lieb sein konnte. Er war seit dem Fall Gondolins kein Freund mehr von Feiern, sie machten unvorsichtig, das hatte ihm der Fall seiner alten Heimat eindrucksvoll gezeigt.

Wie jedes Jahr versuchte er jeglicher Vorbereitung aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch bei nichts war der Bogen, den er schlug, so groß, wie bei dem Freudenfeuer. Immerhin war das Freudenfeuer in diesem Jahr bei der Organisation untergegangen, was vielleicht daran lag, dass zwei zu groß geratene Kinder (und ein wirkliches Kind) die Vorbereitungen, bei ihrem Versuch zu helfen, immer wieder durcheinandergebracht hatten. Die Ermangelung des Feuers störte wohl einige Bewohner Bruchtals, nicht, aber Glorfindel war eher froh darüber.

Er stapfte über den Hof Bruchtals, wenn man das bei einem Elb so sagen konnte, denn Elben sind sehr leichtfüßig, sogar noch leichtfüßiger als Hobbits. Glorfindel hoffte, dass ihm ein langer Ausritt etwas Ablenkung verschaffen würde und nebenbei konnte er überprüfen, ob Bruchtal auch wirklich sicher war und es nicht nur glaubte. Irgendjemand musste schließlich auch an Feiertagen wachsam und aufmerksam sein.

Er legte seinem stolzen Schimmel den Sattel auf und das Geschirr mit den hell klingenden Glöckchen an. Er fürchtete es nicht, wenn man ihn schon von weit her hören konnte, es war ihm sogar recht. Heimlichkeit, so hatte ihm die Vergangenheit gezeigt, was nicht immer die beste und sicherste Lösung.

Die Hufe des Pferdes donnerten über den Boden und die Glöckchen klangen hell auf, als Glorfindel seinen Hengst anspornte, als wäre er auf der Flucht und in gewisser Weise war er das wohl auch, auch wenn er sich das so niemals eingestehen würde. Er hatte einem Balrog gegenübergestanden, da würde er nicht vor etwas so lächerlichem, wie einem Fest fliehen … oder er versuchte sich das einzureden.

„Was sehe ich da denn, wer eilt da zu Pferde

Hufe trommelnd auf die Erde?

Der Große und der Helle!

Warum sucht er denn die Weite?"

Er gebot seinem Pferd stehen zu bleiben und sah zu den Bäumen auf.

„Lindir, zeig dich!", verlangte er streng und wartete, bis ein anderer Elb aus einem Baum heruntersprang. Glorfindel schätzte sich glücklich, dass sein Pferd ihm blind vertraute und ruhig blieb, obwohl Lindir direkt vor ihm auf dem Boden aufkam.

„Man sollte meinen, es wäre ein freudiger Tag, immerhin ist bald Mittsommer … Aber ich vergaß, Ihr verachtet Feierlichkeiten beinahe ebenso sehr wie Orks." Mit diesen Worten und einer ins Lächerliche gezogenen Verbeugung begrüßte Lindir Glorfindel.

„Jemand muss bei klarem Verstand bleiben und danach sehen, dass alle sicher sind und wo Eure Aufgabe … nun, ich weiß bis heute nicht so genau, worin Eure Aufgabe liegt, aber ich kenne die meine und das ist die Sicherheit des Tales."

„Eure selbsterklärte Aufgabe wohl eher, eigentlich seid Ihr ein Berater unseres Herren Elronds", hielt der auf dem Boden stehende Elb dagegen und setzte frech zu einem weiteren Vers an.

„Wohin denn so eilig, und warum denn fluchend?

Draußen in der Ferne Ärger suchend."

„Immerhin spotte ich nicht über alles und jeden in Form von schlechten Versen und das ohne eine Singstimme", hielt Glorfindel, der noch immer zu Pferd saß, dagegen.

„Nein, tut Ihr nicht … und Euer dauerhafter Ernst tut weder Euch noch den Elben in Eurer Nähe gut …", war Lindirs Erwiderung.

„Solange alle sicher sind, ist das nicht von Bedeutung!", knurrte Glorfindel.

„Ich weiß nicht, Ihr solltet nicht vergessen, dass Ihr auch ein Leben habt, das Ihr füllen solltet. Was bringt es Euch, wenn Ihr ohne jede Freude lebt?", lachte der andere, ehe er weitersang:

„Dein Pferdchen will nur in den Stall,

Nun singe doch, du hoffnungsloser Fall!"

„Es reicht!", entfuhr es Glorfindel streng, doch der andere Elb lachte nur hell auf und verbeugte sich spöttisch

„Wenn Ihr das sagt, Herr Glorfindel … Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, Ihr fürchtet es, fröhlich zu sein. Wobei … weiß ich es denn besser?" Der spöttische Unterton war nicht zu überhören. Glorfindel sprang aus dem Sattel und machte einen Schritt auf den spöttelnden Elb zu.

„Ich fürchte es nicht!"

„Beweist es, ich habe Euch noch nie bei etwas gesehen, dass nicht ernst ist, wenn wir einmal davon absehen, dass Ihr sehr erheiternd fluchen könnt, doch nehme ich stark an, dass Ihr damit nicht erheitern wollt."

„Ich habe es nicht nötig, Euch das zu beweisen, Lindir." Der Angesprochen schmunzelte in sich hinein, normalerweise wagte es kaum jemand Glorfindel zu ärgern, zu furchteinflößend konnte dieser sein, doch genau das war das Problem, wie er befand.

„Nicht mir… Euch selbst solltet Ihr es beweisen. Oder wollt Ihr mit dem Wissen leben, dass Euch ein wenig Heiterkeit aus dem Gleichgewicht bringt?"

Das Pferd senkte schnaubend seinen Kopf und begann ein Hinterbein in Ruhestellung zu entlasten, das schien noch länger dauern zu können. Es war eingedöst, was sollte es auch sonst machen, sein Herr mochte es nicht, wenn es umherging und Gras knabberte, während sie unterwegs waren. Das würde den Gesamtauftritt ruinieren.

Auf einmal begann sein Elb ihm den Sattel abzunehmen. Die Ohren des Pferdes zuckten, was sollte das werden? Sicher, es bildete sich nicht ein, dass es seinen Herren verstehen würde, dieser war häufiger einmal seltsam, aber es kam eigentlich nicht vor, dass es aus dem Stall geholt wurde, nur um dann außerhalb abgesattelt zu werden, obwohl es nicht an der Zeit für eine Rast war.

„Lauf Heim, mein Freund … ich habe hier ein paar Dinge richtig zu stellen", murmelte Glorfindel seinem Hengst zu und nahm diesem auch das Geschirr ab. Das Pferd schnaubte leise, drehte sich dann aber um und trabte gemächlich zurück zu seinem Stall. Vielleicht kam er ja auf die Koppel, wenn er etwas Glück hatte.

Sattel und Zaum legte Glorfindel sorgsam auf einen tief hängenden Ast und kletterte selbst dann auf einen Baum. Lindir sprang in einen anderen.

„Seid Ihr sicher, dass Ihr Euch das zutraut?", lachte er noch, denn noch glaubte er nicht daran, dass er Glorfindel wirklich dazu bekommen hatte.

„Was für eine Frage." Glorfindel klang noch immer gereizt.

„Dann bitte … ich würde vorschlagen, wir warten auf den nächsten, der vorbeikommt."

Das taten sie, einige Stunden saßen sie nur in den Bäumen und Glorfindel fluchte über sich selbst. Es gab kaum etwas, das unbequemer war, wie der Baum, auf dem er saß, doch er harrte aus, er hatte schon ganz andere Dinge überstanden. Nur nie war ihm etwas so Sinn frei vorgekommen.

„In der Ferne kommt jemand", murmelte Lindir auf einmal. Glorfindel verdrehte nur seine Augen, er hatte die Neuankömmlinge schon lange bemerkt.

„Anfänger … es kommen fünfzehn Reiter … auf Ponys. Zwerge, wenn ich eine Vermutung äußern darf".

Lindir überlegte einen Moment und stimmte dann wieder ein Liedchen an.

Was sehen wir da denn, wer kommt da zu Pferde

Mit wehenden Bärten herab bis zur Erde?

Die Kurzen und die Breiten!

Ja, könnt ihr den reiten?*

Dann war er für einen Moment Still und Glorfindel versuchte sich an einer Strophe. Es war erstaunlich einfach, wie er befand.

Wohin denn so eilig, und was wollt ihr suchen?

Es riecht so erfreulich nach Braten und Kuchen.

Eure Ponys sind müde,

Nun lauscht unserem Liede!*

Plötzlich zuckten beide Elben zusammen, als unter ihnen das Laub raschelte. Ein dunkler Haarschopf lugte zwischen den Blättern hervor und ein zehnjähriger Junge sah sie groß an. Glorfindel wurde schlagartig blass, denn ihm ging urplötzlich ein Licht auf. Er hatte doch schon all die Tage, während das Fest vorbereitet worden war, auf Estel, den Jungen, aufpassen müssen. Elrond würde ihn unangespitzt in den Boden rammen, vierteilen und dann köpfen lassen! Freilich in der Reihenfolge. Oder vielleicht auch nicht, aber tot wäre er auf alle Fälle. Für Elronds Verhältnisse. Was bedeutete, sein Ruf war ruiniert.

„Estel!", rief er erbost aus. „Was machst du hier?"

Estel machte große Augen und schob die Unterlippe vor. „Dich suchen", piepste er. „Du solltest auf mich aufpassen."

„Ein Kindermädchen!", trötete Lindir.

Glorfindel stieß ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite und ihn somit beinahe vom Baum. Estel hatte sich mittlerweile auf einem Ast über den Elben häuslich niedergelassen und besah sich die Zwerge, den Zauberer (von dem er noch nicht wirklich wusste, dass Gandalf einer war) und – seltsamer Weise – einen kleinen Jungen in seinem Alter. Wie wundervoll, ein Spielgefährte, der kein Elb war!

„Sagt mal, was macht ihr hier eigentlich?", fragte Estel die Elben unter sich.

„Gäste begrüßen", erklärte Lindir todernst. „Mit Liedern, so wie es sich eben gehört."

„Eeecht?", machte Estel, nichtsahnend Elrond in seinen Kindertagen nachahmend. Dann runzelte er die Stirn, räusperte sich und stimmte seinerseits ein Lied an:

Was gibt's zu berichten an Dichtung und Wahrheit?

Erzählt uns Geschichten, dass sich das Haar sträubt!

Ihr könnt heut nicht weiter,

Drum steigt ab, ihr Reiter!*

Mittlerweile hatten wohl auch schon andere Elben Bruchtals Gefallen an Lindirs Spotgesang gefunden und stimmten nun ein anderes Lied an. Nein, die Zwerge waren nicht wirklich begeistert. Bilbo bald wohl auch nicht mehr, denn einige der Späße richteten sich nun auch gegen ihn – wo auch immer die Elben seinen Namen her hatten.

Vom Haus her hörten sie Rufe, unter denen auch Estels Namen mit klang, lauter aber waren die erbosten Rufe nach Glorfindel. Lindir grinste.

„Schade, schon vorbei, der Spaß", kommentierte er. „Fing doch gerade erst an!"

Glorfindel sah ihn nur finster an, schnappte sich Estel und sprang vom Baum. Der Junge zappelte. „Will nicht gehen!", quengelte er.

„Du kannst doch weitersingen, die Zwerge bleiben ja in Hörweite", sagte Glorfindel streng, sich den Jungen unter den Arm klemmend.

Estel sang fröhlich vor sich hin.

Als sie bei der Brücke über den Fluss angekommen waren, sahen sie bereits Elladan mit einigen Elben, die mit den Zwergen im Gespräch waren. Elronds Sohn erblickte die beiden (Lindir war noch in den Bäumen zurückgeblieben, um seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nachzugehen) und bedeutete den Elben, die Zwerge in das Haus zu führen, er würde bald nachkommen, und hielt auf Glorfindel zu.

„Es ist bereits Abend, wo warst du mit Estel?!", schimpfte er, vollkommen ignorierend, dass er ja erheblich jünger war und bisher nur ein einziges Leben kannte, in dem er noch lange nicht etwas so Beeindruckendes wie einen Balrog getötet hatte – wenn auch eine beachtliche Zahl Orks.

„Glorfindel war nicht da!", verkündete Estel – und Glorfindel wünschte sich ganz weit weg, denn jetzt gab es schlagartig keine Ausreden mehr. „Hab ihn also gesucht", fuhr Estel fort. „Glorfindel saß mit Lindir in einem Baum und hat lustige Lieder über die Zwerge gesungen. Hab mitgemacht, weil Lindir gesagt hat, das macht man so, wenn man höfflich sein will."

Glorfindel beeilte sich, das Kind abzugeben, um es mundtot zu bekommen. Es wurde ja immer schlimmer!

Elladan hob eine Augenbraue, eine Geste, die verblüffend an seinen Vater erinnerte. Er bedeutete einem Elben, der gerade vorbeikam, Lindir zu seinem Vater zu schicken, dann nahm er sich Estels sowie Glorfindels an und führte sie hinter den Gästen in das Haus und zu Elrond.

Sie fanden den Hausherren in der Feuerhalle. Strickend. Elrohir stand vor ihm, redete intensiv auf ihn ein und sah ganz und gar nicht begeistert aus. Die Zwerge schienen ebenfalls sehr verwundert, den Hausherren bei Frauenarbeiten vorzufinden. Oder dem, was für sie Frauenarbeiten waren. War es wirklich der Hausherr oder doch seine Frau? Elben sahen ohne Bärte ja allesamt verdamm weibisch aus. Sie staunten noch mehr, als Elrond sie erblickte und seinem Sohn und Ziehsohn winkte.

„Estel, herkommen und anprobieren!", rief er quer durch die Halle.

Estel ahnte schon das Unheil und drehte ab. „Wolle ist blöd!", jammerte er. „Gestrickte Unterkleidung kratzt!"

Elladan schnappte ihn am Kragen und brachte ihn zu Elrond, auch wenn er innerlich zustimmen musste. Aber der Winter kam früh zu Füßen des Nebelgebirges, da sollte man eben schon jetzt anfangen, für den Jungen Kleidung zu stricken. Estel wehrte sich heftig, hatte allerdings leider keine Chance zu entkommen. Mit hängenden Ohren stand er also vor Elrond, der nun ein kleines Wolloberteil zückte, das er bereits fertig hatte (die für seine eigenen Söhne waren gerade in Arbeit, weswegen Elrohir absolut nicht glücklich war) und das er nun über Estels Kopf zog, der freilich nicht mitarbeitete.

„Arme hoch!", sagte Elrond streng.

Estel nörgelte, kam dem aber nach.

Im Hintergrund tuschelten die Zwerge miteinander. Gandalf grinste in seinen Bart, denn er wusste, dies war Standard in Elronds Hause – womit er einer der ganz wenigen Außenstehenden mit diesem Wissen war. Und Bilbo wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte.

„Sicher, dass wir hier bleiben wollen?", murmelte Glóin Thorin zu.

„Alles Verrückte hier", mischte sich Fili, wie sein Bruder Kili Thorins Neffe, ein.

Gandalf warf ihnen einen strengen Blick zu, denn es war nicht klug, vor Elrond, der freilich alles gehört hatte, nur gerade mehr mit Estel zu tun hatte als alles andere, solche Dinge verlauten zu lassen.

Estel war mittlerweile in seine neue Kleidung, auf er auffallend achtzackige Sterne aufgestickt waren, gesteckt und nun hin und her gedreht wurde.

„Passt", kommentierte Elrond.

Estel war das Sinnbild von Unglücklichkeit.

„So und nun seid ihr dran", sagte Elrond zu den Zwillingen.

„Was? Oh, nein! Nicht schon wieder!", riefen diese im Chor. Sie machten auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwanden, wurden aber von unerwarteter Seite aufgehalten. Gandalf.

„Warum wollt ihr denn nur so schnell gehen?", fragte er scheinheilig. „Es lohnt sich doch sicher, noch zu bleiben. Ihr wisst doch, euer Vater hat nun einmal hin und wieder seine fünf Minuten."

„Aber nicht, wenn es um so etwas geht!", riefen sie wieder im Chor.

„Hast du jemals von ihm gestrickte Sachen bekommen?", fügte Elrohir an.

„Abgesehen davon, dass jedes Mal nur Sterne darauf sind", sagte Elladan.

„Öde, langweilige, eintönige Sterne!"

„Die auch immer gleich aussehen."

„Seit wann haben Sterne permanent nur acht Zacken?!"

Gandalf schob sie zurück zu Elrond, der nun Elladan die Kleidung über den Kopf zerrte, allerdings etwas grober als notwendig und nur für seine frechen Worte.

„Ihr seid schon wieder breiter geworden!", zeterte Elrond, als er bemerkte, dass das neue Kleidungsstück um die Brust seines Sohnes etwas spannte. Die beiden jagten zu viele Orks!

Kili hob eine Hand. „Seit wann werden Elben fett? Ich dachte, nur Bombur bringt das fertig."

„He!", beschwerte sich dieser. „Ich bin nicht fett, ich habe Wärmepolster."

Die Zwillinge sahen die Zwerge unisono böse an, die sofort verstummten. Auch das hatten sie von ihrem Vater.

Elrond wandte sich nun an seine Gäste. Familie ging nun einmal vor.

Die Zwerge waren überrascht, dass er sie überhaupt bemerkt hatte.

„ _Mae govannen_ und willkommen, Fremde aus fernen Ländern", begrüßte er siebeinahe schon feierlich. Ein heftiger Gegensatz zur Bemutterung seiner Söhne. Auf einmal war er ein ehrwürdiger, distanzierter Elbenfürst, wie man ihn eigentlich zu kennen glaubte.

Thorin trat mit zusammengekniffenen Augen vor. Mit Sicherheit war das Erste eine Beleidigung gewesen! Er wollte sich gerade vorstellen, als Elrond ihm zuvor kam.

„Sei auch du gegrüßt, Thorin II. Eichenschild Thráinthrórssohn", sagte Herr Elrond. „Das Geschlecht Durins ist auch in diesem Hause wohl bekannt. Ich bin Elrond Peredhel, der Herr Imladris'."

Thorin machte ein langes Gesicht. Woher wusste dieser Elb – Halbelb – nur so viel über ihn?!

„Herr Elrond ist Meister vieler Wissenschaften", erklärte Gandalf schmunzelnd. „Er ist einer der Weisesten östlich des Meeres, der größte Heiler dieser Zeit, Abkömmlinge der Elbenkönige der alten Zeit, aller drei Häuser der Menschen und Melian der Maia."

Elronds sah finster in die Gegend. Er war sich seiner etwas seltsamen Abstammung durchaus bewusst, und glücklich war er darüber nicht gerade. Man denke doch nur an Gil-galad, der auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen war, ihn zum Hohen König machen zu wollen.

Bilbo war zutiefst beeindruckt, die Zwerge herzlich wenig. Spitzohr war Spitzohr, und mit dem meisten davon konnten sie sowieso herzlich wenig anfangen.

Im Hintergrund zerrte Estel an seiner Kleidung herum. Sie kratzte! Elladan zog sie ihm wieder zu Recht, zerrte sich seine eigene aber vom Leib.

„Du bist gemein!" Estel zog eine Schnute.

Schon war der große Elbenfürst in irgendeiner unbedeutenden Versenkung verschwunden und Elrond ging dazwischen. „Kein Streit, ihr beiden!", sagte er. „Aber Elladan, hilf deinem Bruder heraus. Es ist viel zu warm für den Kleinen."

„Warum immer ich?!", beschwerte sich Elladan.

Estel hatte sich schon längst die Wollkleidung heruntergezerrt, sobald Elrond die Erlaubnis dazu gegeben hatte.

„Wir sind müde und hungrig und durchaus Leute von Bedeutung, wie Ihr ja wohl sicher wisst", sagte Thorin, die Ironie war nicht zu überhören. Ihm platzte bald noch der Kragen! „Wir würden gerne etwas zu Essen haben, uns ausruhen und in den nächsten Tagen einige Auskünfte erhalten. Dafür schien uns Gandalf ja hergebracht zu haben. Nur leider scheinen wir am falschen Ort dafür zu sein."

Der Elbenfürst wurde so schnell wieder hervorgeholt, wie er verschwunden war. Elrond sah ihn streng an. „Dann soll dir und deinen Gefährten dies gewährt werden", sagte er. Er wandte sich an einen hünenhaften, gerüsteten Elb hinter sich, über dessen Schulter der Griff eines beängstigend großen Schwertes aufragte. „Rethtulu, geleite unsere Gäste in das Speisezimmer und bereite genügend Badezuber vor."

Thorin sah wütend aus. „Selten zuvor hat man mich so beleidigt!"

„Thorin!", mahnte Gandalf.

Elrond war die Unschuld in Person. „Es gehört zur Höflichkeit, für die Gäste ein Bad vorzubereiten", sagte er selenruhig. „Nun weiß ich freilich nicht, wie das bei deinem Volke ist …"

Thorin klappte ein paar Mal den Mund auf und zu, erinnerte sich an Gandalfs Mahnung und blieb stumm. Wortlos drehte er sich um und stapfte davon.

„Ihr geht in die falsche Richtung, Meister Zwerg", warf Rethtulu trocken ein.

Thron brüllte wütend auf, drehte um und stapfte nun in die andere Richtung.

Rethtulu grinste hinter seinem Rücken böse und sagte etwas zu Elrond auf Quenya. Dieser sagte etwas in derselben Sprache, es klang ermahnend. Gandalf grinste wieder in sich hinein.

„Das war eine Beleidigung!", zeterten die Zwerge. Nichtsahnend hatten sie sogar Recht.

„Mein Diener würde sich so etwas niemals erlauben", log Elrond glatt.

Sie folgten Rethtulu, der ihnen ihre Räumlichkeiten zeigte, wo sie ihr Gepäck ablegten, und sie dann zum Essen brachte. Estel war schon wieder den Erwachsenen entwischt und belagerte nun Bilbo, der eigentlich Rethtulu hatte ausfragen wollen; der Elb war ja doch recht ungewöhnlich.

„Spielen wir morgen zusammen?", quietsche Estel, während er neben Bilbo her hüpfte. Wir schön es war, einen Spielgefährten in der eigenen Größe zu haben! „Warum gehst du eigentlich mit den Erwachsenen? Du bist doch auch ein Junge! Und du hast so lustige große Füße, warum?"

Bilbo lachte und fuhr dem Jungen durch die Haare. „Und ich kann dich fragen, warum du hier bist, wo du doch kein Elb bist und warum Herr Elrond für dich gestrickt hat", hielt er dagegen.

„Er ist mein _ada_ ", sagte Estel. „Und ich weiß nicht, warum _ada_ das macht. Das nervt, aber er macht es einfach."

„Was heißt _ada_?", fragte Bilbo.

„Papa."

Bilbo sah ihn erstaunt an. „Wie meinst du das? Herr Elrond ist wirklich dein Vater?"

„Na ja, war schon immer so", meinte Estel unbestimmt. „Er ist nicht wirklich mein Papa, aber ich weiß nicht, wer das sonst sein kann. Außerdem sagt er, ich soll ihn so nennen und für ihn bin ich auch sein Sohn."

„Und wo ist deine Mutter?"

„Oma und Opa besuchen. Und jetzt erzähl was von dir!"

Bilbo war verblüfft über den plötzlichen Sinneswandel. „Nun, ich bin ein Hobbit aus dem Auenland."

„Wo ist das? Was ist ein Hobbit?", quasselte ihm Estel dazwischen.

„Das Auenland ist ein sehr schönes Ländchen viele Wochen westlich von hier", sagte Bilbo. „Wenn dein _ada_ es erlaubt und du es möchtest, dann kann ich dich auf meinem Rückweg ja dorthin mitnehmen."

Estels „Au ja!" blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als sich Rethtulu neben ihnen bedrohlich räusperte.

„Oder auch nicht …", piepste Bilbo. „Und ich bin ein Hobbit oder auch Halbling, wenn dir das mehr sagt."

Estel schüttelte den Kopf.

„ _Periain_ ", übersetzte Rethtulu für ihn.

„Ach so!", machte Estel. Sindarin verstand er mittlerweile hin und wieder durchaus besser als seine Muttersprache, das Westron. Elronds Erziehung sei Dank. „ _Ada_ hat mir lustige Geschichten erzählt", sagte der Junge. „Aber ich dachte immer, das sind nur seine schönen Gute-Nacht-Geschichten. Die kann er sooo gut erzählen!"

Glóin musterte den Jungen skeptisch. Das Kind war eindeutig zu groß für solche Geschichten! Er sollte mit Herrn Elrond einmal ein ernstes Wörtchen wechseln, Gimli war in diesem Alter viel reifer gewesen.

Zu Estels Leidwesen erreichten sie nun das Speisezimmer, was allerdings Bilbo vor einer enormen Flut an Fragen rettete. Rethtulu hatte dennoch seine Schwierigkeiten, die Gemeinschaft von dem Jungen zu erlösen. Es musste allerdings sein, da es schon Abend war, der Junge schlafen sollte und er weder sich noch dem ganzen Rest Bruchtals einen übermüdeten Jungen antun wollte. Schließlich köderte er ihn, indem er ihm anbot, ihn auf seinen Schultern reiten zu lassen. Estel war Feuer und Flamme.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später schallte auf einmal ein markerschütterndes Gezeter durch Bruchtal. Elrond hatte Lindir und vor allem Glorfindel beim Wickel.

Da Zwerge, besonders, wenn sie auf Reisen waren, generell spät aufstanden und Elrond ohnehin ein notorischer Spätaufsteher war, bot es sich an, dass die Gäste mit dem Hausherren und seiner kleinen Familie speisten. Estel war unheimlich hibbelig, da er unbedingt mit Bilbo spielen wollte; dass der Hobbit fünfmal so alt war wie er, kümmerte ihn nicht. Elrond hatte seine liebe Not mit ihm, ihn still zu halten. Irgendwann einmal schnappte er ihn sich kurzerhand, setzte ihn sich auf den Schoss und sorgte so dafür, dass Estel brav aufaß und vor lauter Aufregung nicht das Essen vergaß.

Glóin verdrehte die Augen. Das Gespräch war dringendst nötig!

Estel musste niesen, als er etwas in die Nase bekam.

„Junge, hast du dich schon wieder erkältet?" Und schon zückte Elrond ein rotes Seidentaschentuch, einer der Restbestände Arwens, die es momentan lieber vorzog, in Lórien zu verweilen.

Estel schob das Taschentuch mit angeekelter Mine weit von sich. „Das sieht blöd aus!"

Unbarmherzig hielt Elrond es ihm an die Nase. Estel blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu schnauben. Für die nächsten Tage stand er zudem unter verschärfter Beobachtung Elronds. Immerhin wurde er nicht sofort zu Mittagsschlaf verdonnert. Wäre ohnehin ein Kampf auf verlorenem Posten.

Glóin schüttelte missmutig den Kopf. Was sollte bloß aus diesem bemutterten Jungen werden?!

Mittlerweile waren sie alle weitestgehend gesättigt, sodass die Zwillinge die Zeit reif sahen, sich zu empfehlen und in den Tag zu starten. Elrond fiel unangenehm ein, dass er ja auch noch zu arbeiten hatte. Und die Arbeit lag garantiert schon fein säuberlich sortiert auf seinem blitzeblank geputzten Schreibtisch. Auch er empfahl sich und wollte eigentlich Estel mit sich nehmen. Der kleine Junge hielt ihn auf.

„ _Ada_ , darf ich den lustigen Kerlchen Imladris zeigen?", fragte Estel.

Elrond warf den Zwergen einen erheiterten Blick zu, die größtenteils nicht begeistert aussahen. „Aber gerne doch", sagte er. „Sie werden sich sicher freuen. Zeig ihnen die schönsten Ecken. Aber vergiss nur nicht nachher deine Schreibübungen."

Er winkte Ceomon, seinem zweiten Diener und ältestem Freund. „Pass gut auf _Onórion_ auf", sagte er auf Quenya. Mit Brudersohn war Estel gemeint. „Er scheint mir zu kränkeln."

Allein der Muttersprachler wusste, wen Elrond meinte. Ceomon verbeugte sich tief. „Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Herr. Komm, Estel." Er reichte dem kleinen Jungen die Hand.

Estel zeigte ihnen in den nächsten Stunden seine Lieblingsecken in Bruchtal. Es war zwar nicht wirklich informativ, aber Ceomon fügte bei dem einen oder anderen Bild oder Ausstellungsstück doch noch eine Erklärung an. Er war immerhin deutlich umgänglicher als Rethtulu.

Glorfindel ließ sich den ganzen Tag nicht blicken. Lindir zwar schon, doch er sang nicht.

Die Zwerge wurden verärgerter und verärgerter, und Bombur jammerte bald schon wieder, er bekäme Hunger von all den seltsamen Namen. Kili und Fili fanden darin gefundenes Fressen, ihn wieder einmal aufzuziehen wegen seiner Leibesfülle.

Bilbo fand die Gelegenheit schlechthin, nun endlich einmal Ceomon zu ihm selbst und Rethtulu zu befragen. Er fand es immerhin doch recht eigenartig, warum zwei so offensichtlich andere Elben in Bruchtal waren. Erst fielen Ceomons Antworten recht einfach an, doch bald bemerkte er, dass Bilbo sich sehr für Geschichte interessierte, und er fing an zu reden und zu reden und zu reden. Auf einmal waren die Zwerge weg, wenn auch Estel noch an Ceomons Hand.

„Will nicht lernen müssen!", nörgelte der Junge. Denn die Führung war offensichtlich vorbei und Papa hatte gesagt, dass er jetzt lernen sollte.

„Nun geh schön brav, kleiner Rabauke", sagte Ceomon, sich zu dem Kind herabbeugend. „Der Herr Bilbo hat sicher noch einige Fragen zu öden Erwachsenendingen. Da macht sicher sogar Lernen mehr Spaß."

„Wenn du das sagst", räumte Estel ein. „Aber ich darf danach mit Bilbo spielen?"

„Nur, wenn Herr Beutlin das auch möchte", erwiderte Ceomon. „Du weißt doch, es gehört sich, erst zu fragen, insbesondere Erwachsene."

„In Ordnung! Darf ich?", fragte Estel Bilbo mit Engelsmine.

„Aber freilich spiele ich nachher mit dir", versprach der Hobbit.

Und schon war der Junge weg.

„Herzallerliebstes Kind", kommentierte Bilbo.

„Das hat er immerhin nicht von umsonst …", erwiderte Ceomon kryptisch.

Thorin & Co. waren indes ein ganzes Stück voraus geflüchtet und schimpften fröhlich vor sich hin, zumal sich Gandalf seit dem vorigen Abend nicht mehr hatte blicken lassen. Typisch Zauberer! In dem Moment kam ein aufgedrehter Estel von hinten auf sie zugestürmt. Die Bärtigen stöhnten wie ein Mann. Nicht auch noch der! Sie hatten sich gefreut, gerade entkommen zu sein, und nun das!

„Warum habt ihr so viele Haare im Gesicht?"

Stille. Dann schallendes Gelächter.

„Das sind nicht nur Haare, das sind Bärte, Knirps", erklärte Kili.

„Darf ich mal anfassen?", fragte Estel unschuldig. „Onkel Ceomon hat gesagt, ich soll immer fragen."

Die Zwerge sahen alle nicht begeistert aus, doch Kili hatte Erbarmen mit dem Kind vor ihnen. „Aber sicher", sagte er. „Aber wehe dir, du ziehst am Bart meines Bruders!"

Estel sah in die Runde. Dreizehn Zwerge standen vor ihm, die irgendwie alle gleich aussahen mit den Fusseln im Gesicht. „Wer ist das?", fragte er vorsichtshalber.

„Das bin ich", sagte Fili und trat vor. „Sieh, und das ist unser Onkel, Thorin, den kennst du ja schon. Das hier Balin und Dwalin, Óin und Glóin, Bifur, Bofur und Bombur, Dori, Ori und Nori. Und freilich wir, die wichtigsten, Kili und Fili."

Für die letzte Bemerkung zog ihnen Thorin eins über den Kopf.

Estel wollte schon etwas sagen, dachte sich dann aber doch, dass es ungesund war, etwas gegen Thorin zu sagen; er schien wirklich wichtig zu sein.

Der Junge streckte die Hand nach Kilis Bart aus. „Weich!", lachte er. „Kitzelt das nicht?"

Kili stieß seinem Bruder den Ellbogen in die Seite. „Siehst du, so pflegt man einen Bart!", rief er aus.

Die anderen Zwerge waren endgültig gegangen. Esel hatte ja seine neuen Aufpasser gefunden. Und genau das war der Fehler. Denn Kili und Fili nahmen ihn nun in ihre Mitte.

„Du, sag mal, wer hat eigentlich gestern diese etwas unfreundliche Lieder gesungen?", fragten sie ihn.

„Lindir!", verkündete Estel. „Und der hat Herrn Glorfindel dazu gebracht mitzusingen. Und da Herr Glorfindel eigentlich mit mir spielen sollte, es aber nicht tat, ging ich ihn suchen. Ich hab …" Er wurde unterbrochen.

„Sooo", machte die Brüder unheilverkündend. „Wo sind denn diese Elben, von denen wir noch nie etwas gehört haben?", fragte Fili.

„Ihr kennt nicht Glorfindel?!", rief Estel entsetzt aus. „Der hat mal einen Balrog getötet!"

„Was ist ein Balrog?"

Estel überlegte und zuckte dann die Schultern. Er kannte kein anderes Wort dafür und Ceomon sollte lieber nicht wissen, dass er hier war und nicht lernte. „Groß, schattig, feurig", beschrieb er unpräzise.

„Ein Drache?", rieten sie ins Blaue hinein.

Estel schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht _amlug_ ", sagte er.

„Dann …" Kili kratze sich am Kopf. „Keine Ahnung."

„Du wolltest uns doch zeigen, wo wir diese Elben finden", erinnerte Fili Estel.

„Ja, mach ich!", verkündete Estel. „Aber Ceomon darf nicht wissen, dass ich hier bin, ja? Und _ada_ auch nicht und _gwenyn_ auch nicht."

„Und wer auch nicht?", fragte Kili.

„Junge, verwende einfach mal Wörter, die wir kennen", mahnte Fili.

„'tschuldigung", nuschelt Estel. „Kann das aber besser, das reden ja hier alle. Ich mein meine Brüder, die Zwillinge. Elladan und Elrohir."

„Du kannst sie unterscheiden?", fragte Fili.

„Ja, klar, ist doch einfach", war sich Estel absolut sicher. „Wer kann das nicht?"

Die Zwergenbrüder hielten es für besser, dazu nichts zu sagen. Sie wollten sich ja nicht bloß stellen. Stattdessen gingen sie also auf Elbensuche.

Erst als ein lautes Wutgeheul durch Bruchtal hallte, fiel Elrond auf, dass es in Estels Lernzimmer erstaunlich still war. Nur wenige Augenblicke stand ein wütender Elbenfürst vor zwei kleinlauten Zwergen und einem kleinlauteren Menschenkind, hinter denen ein arg ramponierter und vor allem fuchsteufelswilder Glorfindel aufragte.

„Was hast du mit Estel angestellt?!", fuhr er Glorfindel an.

„Was? ICH?!", brüllte dieser zurück. „Der Bengel hat Unfug angestellt, fragt ihn!"

Elronds strenger Blick wanderte zu Estel. Der Junge wurde kleiner und kleiner. „Kili und Fili wollten nur, dass ich ihnen zeige, wo Glorfindel und Lindir sind", piepste er fast nicht mehr hörbar. Gut, dass Elrond gute Ohren hatte.

Nun wurden Kili und Fili mit Blicken getötet. Eine ganze Weile herrschte tödliche Stille und die beiden Zwerge sahen sich schon jeglichen Foltermitteln gegenüber, die sie kannten. „Ihr werdet euch jetzt mit Glorfindel unterhalten", knurrte Elrond. „Privat."

Ein diabolisches Grinsen schlich sich in Glorfindels Gesicht. Rache musste sein.

„Und du kommst mit mir, junger Mann!"

Estel hatte gehofft davonzukommen. Zu blöd, dass Glorfindel lauter als der Glockenturm werden konnte. Mit hängenden Schultern schlich er hinter seinem Ersatzpapa hinterher. Für den Rest des Tages war er erstaunlich brav, was wohl daran lag, dass er da auch unter Elronds Aufsicht lernen musste.

Eigentlich waren die nächsten zwei Wochen eine schöne Zeit für die Zwerge. Eigentlich. Sie erkannten den Wert dieser Zeit nur erst sehr viel später inmitten von Horden von Orks, die sie fressen wollten. So war es ja immer. Thorin & Co. hatten weitestgehend ihre Ruhe, zumal Estel tatsächlich eher Kili und Fili belagerte, da diese die besten Spielkammeraden von den Zwergen abgaben. Die meiste Zeit spielte er aber mit Bilbo, bis dieser durchaus abends tot ins Bett fiel. Bilbo tat es dennoch gern, denn Estel war ein wirklich liebenswürdiger Junge, fasst so niedlich wie ein Hobbitkind und wirklich sehr gewieft – nur leider sehr lebendig … Aber was machte man nicht alles, um einem Kind Freude zu bereiten? Doch wie konnte Bilbo jetzt auch nur erahnen, dass der spätere König des Vereinigten Königreiches seinen eigenen Kindern genau dieselben Hobbitgeschichten erzählen würde, wie sie Bilbo in diesen Tagen Herrn Elronds Ziehsohn berichtete?

Was Elrond selbst anbelangte und auch zu einem kleinen Teil Gandalf, so waren sie beide mit den letzten Vorbereitungen zum Fest bemüht, denn Gandalf hatte sich kurzerhand dafür bereit erklärt, ein Feuerwerk steigen zu lassen. Konnte er ja so gut, war immerhin das einzige, wofür er bei Hobbits bekannt war. Und für magische Knöpfe, versteht sich. Elrond musste lachen, als er das hörte und versprach, es in den Annalen aufzunehmen.

Was Ceomon anging … Der wünschte sich während der Strafpredigt auf die Helcaraxe, und das hieß eine Menge. Zumal er nun in den nächsten Jahren den Boden in Imladris wischen durfte. Glorfindel fluchte insgeheim, dass Elrond seine liebste und sinnloseste Strafe nicht an Ceomon vergab und der Balrogtöter von einst immer noch Schnee schippen musste.

Die schöne Zeit in Bruchtal neigte sich zu aller Leidwesen (oder auch vielleicht nicht ganz zu aller Leidweisen), die elbische Festvorbereitung allerdings ebenfalls (zu aller außer Glorfindels Freude, es war doch recht chaotisch gewesen). Und so hatte Elrond nun endlich Zeit für seine Gäste und deren Anliegen. Kurzerhand veranstaltete er ein formelles Abendmahl nach allen Regeln der noldorischen Diplomatie – denn von denen hatte Elrond es ja gelernt, wie so fast alles in seinem Leben. Essen ja (besonders Bombur), aber elbisches … Viel zu viel Grünzeug!

Elrond ließ auftafeln und hoffte, dass es für Bombur reichen würde. Der Zwerg hatte ihm ohnehin schon die halbe Speisekammer leer gefuttert! Direkt danach kam Bilbo. Dass so kleine Kreaturen so viel essen konnten! Er musterte seine Gäste, während sie kräftig zulangen konnten.

„Ach, Estel, jetzt sitz doch einmal still!", mahnte er den Junge, der wieder einmal hibbelig auf seinem Schoß saß. „Wenn du nicht bald still sitzt, darfst du nicht länger aufbleiben."

Schon war Ruhe. Und wieder schmunzelte Gandalf in sich hinein. Elrond warf ihm einen beleidigten Blick zu. Rethtulu, der voll gerüstet aber nur mit einem Dolch (der für nahezu alle anderen Anwesenden ein Schwert gewesen wäre) bewaffnet, schräg hinter Elrond stand, machte mit einem Blick deutlich, dass er seinem Herrn da nur zustimmen konnte.

Nach für elbische Essensmaßstäbe durchaus schon recht langer Zeit und einem furchtbaren Chaos auf dem Tisch, schienen alle endlich gesättigt zu sein. Diener trugen ab und brachten leichte Naschereien, die, wie Bilbo sagte, hervorragend die Lücken füllten. Der Hobbit langte kräftig zu, und Elrond traute seinen Augen nicht, dass Herr Beutlin noch immer so essen konnte. Er hatte eben noch keine Periannath bewirtet.

„Herr Elrond", begann Gandalf. Er kannte eben die Form, auch wenn besagter Elbenfürst sich eher um ein viel zu lebendiges Kind auf seinem Schoß zu kümmern hatte. „Könnet Ihr einen Blick auf diese Waffen hier werfen? Wir fanden sie in einem Trollhort westlich von hier. Die Trolle selbst, nachdem sie meine tapferen Gefährten zu Sülze verarbeiten wollten, sind dank eines Streites, dessen Funke ich gelegentlich ein wenig angefacht hatte, mittlerweile zu Stein geworden. Diese Schwerter aber sind eindeutig elbischer Machart. Vielleicht könnt Ihr sagen, wer sie schmiedete?"

Estel, der bis jetzt unfreiwillig von Elrond geknuddelt worden war, wurde nun an die Zwillinge weitergereicht, damit Elrond die zwei Schwerter, die Gandalf ihm reichte, nehmen konnte. Der Junge quengelte, er war immerhin groß genug, um auf seinem eigenen Stuhl neben Elrond sitzen zu können. Elrond zog die Schwerter aus den Scheiden und war im ersten Moment tatsächlich sprachlos.

„Dies sind Schwerter der Noldor von Gondolin, meiner Sippe", verkündete er, nachdem er die Runen auf den Klingen gelesen hatte. „Dieses, Thorin, ist Orcrist, der Orkspalter, eine alte und bekannte Klinge. Und dieses, Gandalf, ist keine geringere als die meines Ahnen Turgon, des Verborgenen Königs von Gondolin, Glamdring, der Feindhammer. Eine wahrlich ehrwürdige und mächtige Klinge. Verwahrt sie gut."

„Du willst sie nicht an dich nehmen, _adar_?", fragte Elladan, zumindest auf Sindarin, damit die Zwerge ihn nicht verstanden.

„Sie ist dein Erbe", ergänzte Elrohir.

Und mit einem zwinkernden Auge: „Und unseres."

„So gesehen haben wir genug Plunder hier", konterte Elrond.

Gandalf lachte schallend. Die Zwerge fragten sich, was los war.

„Aber nein, ich will sie nicht", fuhr Elrond nun ernst fort. „Ich habe Schwerter, die uns Maglor und Maedhros geschmiedet hatten, die besser für mich geeignet sind als eine Klinge Gondolins. Von euren Schwertern ganz zu schweigen, die stammen von Feanor …"

„Wer ist das noch mal alles?", fragte Estel nach. Es waren einfach zu viele Namen, die er zwar kannte, aber immer wieder verwechselte, wer wer gewesen war. Er wusste nur eines: „Aber du hast gesagt, du bist mit denen verwand und nicht mit welchen aus … aus, äh, Gondolin."

„Eine lange Geschichte", speiste Elrond ihn ab. „Ein anderes Mal. So, nun aber ab mit dir, Kleiner, es ist spät. Elladan, Elrohir, bringt ihn ins Bett."

„Weder bitte noch danke von dir, tse tse tse", tadelte Elrohir gespielt und nahm sich des kleinen und lauthals protestierenden Estels an.

Nachdem die drei gegangen waren, reichte Thorin ihm eine Karte. „Dies ist unser Reiseziel, der Berg unseres Volkes."

Elrond nickte nur und nahm die Karte entgegen, freilich erkennte er den einsamen Berg – den Erebor. „Ihr wollt also den Schatz zurückerlangen?", fragte er, allerdings nur rein rhetorisch. Es war offensichtlich. Zwerge, ein verlorenes Zwergenreich, dessen rechtmäßiger Erbe, verdammt viel Gold … Wäre da nur nicht der kleine Fakt, dass auf dem Schatz ein Drache schlief. „Seid ihr euch dessen sicher?"

Thorins Blick sprach Bände. Ja, sie waren es und er sollte gefälligst sagen, wie sie hinein kamen! Thorin drückte es – Wunder über Wunder – dann doch etwas diplomatischer aus. „Die Karte muss uns verraten, wie wir hineingelangen. Ihr sollt uns sagen, wie."

Elrond besah sich eine ganze Weile schweigend die Karte. Die Runen am Rand konnte er freilich lesen, sie beschrieben nichts weiter die Türhöhe einer offensichtlich geheimen Tür, sowie die Lage selbiger durch eine Rune auf dem Berg. Es war nur die Frage, wie man durch die Tür kam, denn einfach würde das nicht sein. Es war ja so eine Sache mit den Zwergentüren.

Zwergentüren!

Er stand auf und hielt die Karte in das Mondlicht. „Ein Vorteil, Celebrimbors ‚kleiner Neffe' zu sein", murmelte er vor sich hin, denn freilich erschienen auf einer ohnehin auffällig freien Fläche Mondrunen. Er las: „‚Stellt euch an den grauen Stein, wenn die Drossel schlägt und der letzte Sonnenstrahl am Durinstag auf das Schlüsselloch fällt.'* Es sind Mondrunen, sehr schlau."

„Was sind Mondrunen?", fragte Bilbo beinahe so aufgeregt wie Estel, denn Karten interessierten ihn fürchterlich. Freilich war schon sämtliches Kartenmaterial in Imladris von ihm unsicher gemacht worden.

„Sieh her", bot Elrond ihm an. „Solcherlei Runen kann man nur bei dem Mondlicht lesen, bei dem sie geschrieben worden sind."

Im Hintergrund knirschte Thorin mit den Zähnen, denn es war ja so einfach gewesen, die Lösung dieses Rätsels. Und ausgerechnet ein halbes Spitzohr hatte es gelöst! Und, was erschwerend hinzukam, auch noch dieses unmögliche verweiblichte!

Nachdem sich Bilbo genügend von Elrond über Mondrunen hatte aufklären lassen (immerhin aus erster Hand, Celebrimbor, Erfinder der Mondrunen, hatte Elrond tatsächlich seinen kleinen Vetter genannt), reichte Elrond die Karte an ihren rechtmäßigen Besitzer zurück. „Gibt es noch etwas, womit ich helfen kann?"

„Nein", sagte Thorin trocken und eilig.

„Was mein Freund sagen will, ist, dass Ihr bereits sehr viel für uns getan und uns sehr weitergeholfen habt", warf Gandalf ein.

Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander für diesen Abend. Elrond, ganz der Gastgeber, wartete, bis alle seine Gäste den Balkon verlassen hatten. Nur, ein Zwerg ging nicht und starrte ihn penetrant an.

„Was wünscht du, Glóin Gróinssohn?", erkundigte sich also Elrond, fluchte aber insgeheim, da er auch auf seine Gemächer wollte. Das Tagebuch wartete.

„Ich muss mit Euch über Euren unmöglichen Erziehungsstil reden!" Glóin baute sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, reichte Elrond noch immer kaum bis zum Bauchnabel und stemmte die Fäuste in die Seiten. Beinahe hätte Elrond gelacht, aber er hatte ja gute Manieren.

„Nun?", begnügte er sich also zu sagen.

„Der Junge ist sicherlich fünfzehn oder älter und Ihr behandelt ihn wie einen Zehnjährigen."

Nun konnte Elrond das Lachen kaum noch zurückhalten. Ein jugendlicher Zwerg wollte ihn in Sachen Kindererziehung belehren, wo er Zwillinge, eine unmögliche Tochter und nun Estel großzog! Glóin hatte gerade mal einen Sohn, Gimli. „Das liegt daran, dass Estel erst zehn Jahre alt ist", erinnerte er Glóin. „Und da ich immerhin definitiv nicht sein leiblicher Vater bin, darf ich ihn verwöhnen, um Eurem nächsten Argument vorauszukommen."

„Ach …" Glóin wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Wenn das so ist … wusst' ich ja nicht … also das Alter …"

„Da das geklärt ist …" Elrond schob den Zwerg quasi zur Tür. „ _Mára lóme_ ", wünschte er ihm. „Gute Nacht."

Am nächsten Tag reisten die Zwerge, der Zauberer und freilich der Hobbit ab. Elrond atmete auf. Endlich wieder Ruhe. Und Estel allein war im Vergleich zu den zwei Wochen davor wirklich ruhiger.

*Zitate aus dem Hobbit


End file.
